


Akira effed the Boss' Daughter

by SakuraHaruno19



Category: Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: 22 Jump Street - Freeform, F/M, Other, overprotective dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 09:17:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14234106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraHaruno19/pseuds/SakuraHaruno19
Summary: What happens when you romance Futaba before you max out Sojiro's Confidant stats.





	Akira effed the Boss' Daughter

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: The fanfic will focus on Sojiro and everyone else finding out about the relationship between Akira and Futaba (my OTP from P5). This is based on a video (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lZmZFAAHelQ) which was based on the famous scene from '22 Jump Street', where [SPOILER ALERT] Jenko finds out that Schmidt slept with Captain Dickson' daughter. Also, the S.E.E.S. from Persona 3 and the Investigation Team from Persona 4 with appear to add more flavor to the story. Enjoy!

[In Leblanc]  
The S.E.E.S., Investigation Team, and the Phantom Thieves (minus Akira, Ryuji, and Futaba) were all downstairs eating curry and drinking coffee with each other, while chatting about their adventures in the metaverse.

“You guys awakened by ripping your masks off of your faces? How grim.” Yukari says

“Well, it’s not worse than shooting yourselves in the head constantly.” Ann replies, feeling uncomfortable on the thought.

“Yeah, not even facing your own shadow could top that.” Rise adds, also uncomfortable. “But on the positive side, you guys get costumes there when you awaken. That’s pretty cool.” She then says happily.

“Pfft, we never had costumes.” Junpei grumbles.

“Yeah, neither did us.” Kanji adds.

“Maybe one day, you all can see our entire team in our Phantom Thieves outfits.” Haru says happily.

“Hmm? That reminds me. Where is the rest our group? They missing out on this discussion.” Yusuke asks in wonder.

“They’re upstairs in the attic with Sojiro. He seemed pretty irritated today, but I’m not sure why though.” Morgana says.

“Are they in trouble, Morgana-chan?” Human Teddie asks.

“Don’t know, but it can’t be anything bad.” The cat replies  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
[Meanwhile in Leblanc Attic]  
A furious Sojiro is standing in front of the three Phantom Thieves with his eyes closed, arms crossed, and a visible vein on the corner of his head. Akira, Ryuji, and Futaba are all sitting in the couch with a coffee table separating them from the angry café owner. Akira is in the middle in currently strapping himself in a Kevlar bulletproof vest. Futaba is sitting on his left, staring at him with a worried look on her face. Ryuji is sitting on his right staring at him with a questionable look on his face.

“Dude, are you wearing Kevlar?” He asks his best friend.

“Not now!” Akira quickly replies as he finishes strapping himself and looks back at Sojiro, who finally speaks.

“We’re not going to sit here and pretend that there isn’t a giant elephant in the room.” He said in a venomous tone.

“What the eff is going on here?” Ryuji suddenly asks

Sojiro then pulls something out of his pocket and slams it down on the table in front of them. “This is what the EFF is going on!” He yells as he reveals what he put on the table: an empty box of TrojanTM. Ryuji was dumbfounded from seeing the item, not understanding the meaning. He then looks at his two teammates, and notices that they are both blushing furiously and looking down in their laps in shame and embarrassment. The blonde looks back at the empty condom box, and then…………………………..

*DING!* (This is a sound effect of a timer going of.)

“OH SHIT!! OH SHIT!!!” Ryuji shouts this as he is jumping up and down in excitement. He then laughs hysterically at Akira, who shuts his eyes in an annoyed matter at his friend’s reaction. “NO! NO! THAT’S NOT HAPPENING! THAT IS NOT HAPPINING RIGHT NOW!!!” Ryuji says this as he stands up and walks downstairs.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
[In Leblanc]  
Ryuji reaches downstairs while tears run down his eyes as he laughed. “GUYS, AKIRA’S BANGING FUTABA!!” He shouted to everyone. All of the past and present persona users had jaw dropped faces on them, while Ryuji gives double high fives to Junpei, Yosuke, and Minato. The four boys all started laughing together.

“I could only imagine how Sojiro is feeling right now.” Morgana said to himself.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
[Meanwhile in Leblanc Attic]  
“Every time he shouts that, it’s another foot up your ass!” Sojiro told Akira angrily, who still couldn’t look at him straight in the eye. Things get worse for him as he hears his friend come up the stairs laughing.

“OH MY GOD!! AKIRA, THIS IS THE BEST THING EVER!!” Ryuji shots as he reaches back into the attic. ”AKIRA EFFED THE BOSS’ DAUGHTER!!”~ He then chants this three times as he skips around the attic, annoying the three even further. He then sits next to Akira and turns to him and Futaba.

“SHIT!! OH GOD. So this is what you guys meant by “rematches”? What kinds of “games” are you guys playing? Did you games had a “rematch” when Sojiro was nearby? Did you guys had a “rematch” in her room, in public, here in the attic? How does Morgana not know? Didn’t you guys think how Coffee Dad here was gonna react? How long have you guys been doing this?” He goes on. “Oh my god. This is”-

“RYUJI!!!” Sojiro cuts him off with a loud and furious tone.

“- really not that funny.” Ryuji then stops and looks seriously at him.

“Um……..To be fair, I always make sure that I have 100% consent from her before doing anything” Akira said nervously, trying to ease Sojiro’s mood.

“To be fair, I haven’t castrated you yet!” Sojiro retaliates aggressively

“Ok, how about we all come to a compromise?” Ryuji starts and suggested. “What if, you get to punch Akira in the face, super hard, and then everything is settled?”

Sojiro thinks for a minute, then says “Alright. But with something better than a punch”…………………………..  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
[Outside of Leblanc]  
Akira is now standing in front of Sojiro, with Ryuji behind him and holding him in place by his shoulders, and the rest of the past/present persona users watching around them. Junpei, Yosuke and Ryuji were the only ones with anticipated looks on their faces while everyone else had worried looks: Futaba being the most worried. And then……………………………

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!”

The leader of the Phantom Thieves was met with a painful attack of a Taser to his manhood. Sojiro has a satisfied look on his faces while tasing him. Ryuji accidently lets him fall to the ground trembling in pain and starts bursting out laughing along with Junpei. Most of the boy persona users cringed at the sight while almost all of the girl persona users made pained and pitiful expressions on their faces. Futaba had her hands over her eyes, couldn’t bear to see her boyfriend in such a painful state. And then there was Minato Arisato and Yu Narukami:

“That’s gonna leave a serious mark.” Minato whispers to Yu

“Yeah. He never saw it coming……………………………..Want a copy?” Yu whispers back

“Absolutely.” Minato answers with a smirk on his face.

[END]  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
What do you guys think? Please review. 


End file.
